


Religions of the Pokémon world

by JokerK118



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Fanfiction, Gen, Pokemon - Freeform, Religion, Satire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerK118/pseuds/JokerK118
Summary: (Originally from my FF Acct)  A guide to all of the different Religions of the Pokemon world! It's got a mix of serious and funny entries, i made this because i got bored so don't expect the entries to be too terribly long. if you want to request one just put it in a review or PM me! Disclaimer:I own nothing mentioned in this guide. Thank You For Reading!





	1. Arceism:

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite things I've ever written, just a bunch of world building and Head Canons based on stuff from all over the pokemon Franchise. Hope you guys enjoy! Also feel free to leave suggestions if you have more ideas.

Arceism:

Arceist’s believe that Arceus created the Universe and all of its inhabitants. Arceism is the main religion of the Pokémon world. Most people who are Arceist believe that the Unown are the ones through which the Great Lord Arceus channels his powers, explaining why their only move is “Hidden Power” and making them sort of “angels” in a sense. Arceism also has one very popular off-shoot religion.

Girthism: Girthism is an off-shoot of Arceism; the only difference is the belief that all things are done by Arceus’ Girth and not the Unown.


	2. Mewism:

Those of the Mewish faith firmly believe that Mew hath created all living Pokemon to date. Mewism is more widely spread in Kanto and Johto than most other places, making up roughly 1/3 of the combined population of both regions. Those who practice Mewism also believe that Mewtwo was created by Team Rocket as part of a plan by Mew so that Mewtwo would purge this world of evil and reconcile all the sins of man and Pokémon (I/E he’s Jesus).


	3. Human-Pokéism:

Human-Pokéism:

The belief that Humans and Pokemon were once one and the same. This stems from a legend passed down by the native peoples of the Sinnoh Region.  It tells the tale of life and how Pokémon and humans used to live together as one family, inter-bred and formed intimate bonds. Human-Pokéism is generally frowned upon by other religions because of the “immoral behavior” that it promotes. Also known as Poké-Humanism.


	4. The Plasma Cult:

The Plasma Cult:

A Cult that started in the Unova region.  This cult was originally peaceful and was led by the young man known as Natural Harmonia Gropius or just simply “N”. He was the king of the people and led them in peaceful protests to encourage people to end Pokémon suffering by permanently releasing their Pokémon from their Pokéball’s and the care of humans. It stayed peaceful for some time then split into two opposing factions: Team Plasma, those who remained peaceful and under the control of their King N, and the Plasma Army, those who believed that they needed to use force in order to free and separate human’s from Pokémon. This new faction was led by N’s own father, Ghetsis, who later revealed that his true motives were to use N as a puppet in order to take over the world.


	5. Draconism:

Draconism:

An ancient and wide spread religion dating back to before the primal ages. The Draconid’s are a group of people who worship Dragon type Pokémon. Most people who are “Dragon Masters” are Draconid. There are many types of Draconid but Hoenn Draconism is the most wide-spread one, it usually states the worship of Lord Rayquaza who will come down from the heavens shining in an Emerald Aura when the Earth is in need. Draconid’s are the only people who are known to be able to cause Rayquaza to undergo its Mega Evolution. Most lands that have a great Draconid presence have a sacred place of worship for the Draconid’s of that region. Hoenn has the Sacred Sky Pillar, the place where Lord Rayquaza descends from the heavens to rest. Unova has the Village of the Dragons, built in the territory of the Original Dragon. Many Draconid’s around the world make a migration there at least once in their lives to pray upon the grate Draconite Stone, which is said to hold the power of the Original Dragon within it. In Johto there is the Dragon’s Den, where it is believed that all of the Ancient Dragon’s that protected the regions were born. And finally in Sinnoh there is Celestic Town, which serves as the entrance to the legendary Mount Coronet. This Mountain’s peak is known as Spear Pillar, where the Dragons who created Time, Space and Antimatter were born and thus started their work creating the universe. Similarly there is a place halfway between Johto, Kanto, and Sinnoh that holds Ruins that seem to connect Arceism and Draconism in some way, the Sin-Joh Ruins, where it is said that Arceus and the Three Dragon’s of Creation sleep.

Creation-Draconism:

The Second most wide-spread, and the oldest known type of Draconism. It states that the Dragon’s Dialga, Palkia, and Giritina Created the Universe and rule over it from three separate, yet connected dimensions from our own. Closely tied in with Arceism.

Unovian-Draconism 

This form of Draconism believes in the ancient protector Dragon of Unova, this dragon was split into three beings by the war of the peoples of the region, The Dragon of Truth, Reshiram. The Dragon of Ideals, Zakrom. And the Dragon of Legend, Kyurem, who is said to be the Shell of the Original Dragon, he has the ability to absorb one of the other two into its self to try and repair its body. The legends tell that when the hearts of the people become one and the Region is in its greatest need, the three will again become one, and deliver the land from its sorrow.

Kanto-Johto Draconism:

Also known as Poly-Draconism, they teach that all dragons’ are holy and should be worshipped; all beings of the Dragon are to be befriended and respected,

Goo-ism:

The Worship of the Goomy Line. All hail Lord Goomy/Sliggoo/Goodra and their ever giving sap, which sustains the life of all things in nature, the most select and obscure Draconid religion, mainly centered in Kalos. 


	6. Helios:

Helios:  
The worship of Lord Helix. Legends tell of a hero who came across Lord Helix in his slumber. The Hero along with the Angel Zapdos “Battery Jesus” and the Messiah Pidgeot “Bird Jesus”, Praised be thy names, Protected Our Lord Helix from harm and Guided the legendary Hero to the Great Volcano, where Our Lord Helix Rose to thwart off the evil of the Dome. Along his Journey’s with the Hero he was able to stop the False Prophet “Flareon”, who was sent by the Dome to exact his revenge upon the Great Lord Helix, By Trapping the beast within the PC using the power of the Keeper. The Great War was not without its casualties, most notably “Bloody Sunday” and all those Lost within, we also lost our beloved Abby K. and Jay Leno. But we would not fail and let their Deaths be in vain, along with The Hero and his chosen team we ascended the Indigo Plateau and Defeated the Elite Four and Champion with those who became known as saints, “ATV” The All Terrain Venomoth, “The Fonz” The Coolest Nidoking in the Land, and “Air Jordan” the Lapras Prince. With their names set in stone they ascended to Mount Silver to await a Challenger who was stronger than the gods, a challenger who went by the motto: “No Gods, Only ‘Mon”


	7. Shadeism:

Shadeism:

The Worship of shadow Pokemon. Those who worship Shadow Pokémon abuse their Pokemon and cause them to close their hearts, to distrust everything, allowing them to become “Shadow Eggs” If this continues and the Pokémon Becomes Completely overwhelmed with negative emotions, the light within its soul will die and it will undergo “Shadow Evolution” where it becomes a true shadow Pokémon, incapable of being purified like Shadow Eggs, the only way to Purify a Shadow Pokemon is by Killing it and using Sacred Ash from Ho-Oh’s Sacred Fire to revive it. Those who Practice Shadeism have no regard for life and only wish to obtain Power and create death and destruction.


	8. Natural Cyclisism:

Natural Cyclisism: 

Those who believe that the natural order of Life, Death, and Rebirth should be maintained at all costs. This Religion was started three thousand years ago in Kalos by AZ, the Great King who was cursed with Eternal Life. After his Eternal Floette left and his Ultimate weapon was lost he Travelled around Kalos Spreading the importance of keeping the natural balance. These beings worship Xerneas, The Tree of Life, Yveltal, The Cocoon of Destruction, and Zygarde, The Land of Order. They Can Summon One if the other threatens to Upset the balance, and if a War between Life and Death should break out they are tasked with awakening Zygarde to maintain the peace.


	9. The Church of the Karp:

The Church of the Karp:

Those who are part of the Church, called Magi, worship Magikarp as a god and believe that its sheer weakness must be a mask hiding its awesome and indescribable power. They pray by performing a “Splash” which is symbolic of what they believe to be the ultimate move, and when the world needs it most, lord Karp, or Khrp in some areas, will release his true power and Splash away all evil in the universe. In Hoenn this is called Church of the Bass, and instead of worshiping Magikarp they worship Feebass. Evolving either of these Pokemon is considered strictly taboo in these religion’s as it destroy’s the hidden powers they hold.


	10. Bidoofism:

Bidoofism:

Those who practice Bidoofism are called Doofinites. This religion was stemmed off of an ancient drawing depicting an ancient Forme of Bidoof that seemed to have the body of a god and was almighty. This is a very small religion, yet it is very well known as the painting is still being researched and has been dubbed “Mega Bidoof” which is contradictory to the current theory that a Pokemon must be in its final stage of evolution to Mega Evolve.


	11. Shamanism/Psychic Spiritualism:

Shamanism/Psychic Spiritualism:

This Religion is based on a belief that the Supernatural forces of the afterlife have an ever present influence on this world. Every Region in the world has a large presence of this Religion. They are usually well respected and not trifled with as even the most obscure cults do not wish to provoke the spirits of the afterlife. 


	12. Hylian Tri-Theism:

Hylian Tri-Theism:

A Religion brought over from the far-away land of Hyrule, Those who practice this religion Worship Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie, or in their land, Din, Nayru and Farore, who brought about Emotion or Courage, Willpower or Power, and Knowledge or Wisdom. Not much is known about this religion but we do know that although they are known as the “Lake Trio” in our lands in their land they are known as the “Three Golden Goddesses’” which suggests that the one’s that appeared in Hyrule were shiny, or alternately Colored. This Religion is Currently Being Researched.


	13. Atheism:

Atheism:

The Belief that there is no higher power, Human’s simply evolved to become better than Pokémon, this is how it is. Not very widely practiced, and widely considered a dead religion. 


End file.
